


Night With the Lake Monster

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/F, Language Barrier, Lesbian Sex, Long Tongue, Oral Sex, Squirting, Tentaclit, mermaid, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Ava knows a local legend a little more intimately than anyone else. When she first set out in search of Elidy, she never expected to get so close, or for things to escalate as they did. Now, in a full-blown relationship with the creature, Ava finds herself all too frequently craving the touch and affections of a lake monster.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 94





	Night With the Lake Monster

Ava waited until nightfall to leave her cottage and drive her boat far out to the middle of the lake. She cut the power but kept the boat’s lights on, tossing her anchor overboard and sitting back to wait.  
  
The late-night excursions out onto the water had been going on for a little over a month. Ever since Ava met a local legend dubbed ‘Elidy’ by the people in the nearby town. Elidy was a lake monster similar to a mermaid, but more monstrous. All cold, shimmering scales and dark, bewitching eyes—very deep sea-like.  
  
Of course, the locals didn’t know all the same details that Ava did. Elidy never attacked anyone and sightings were rare, so they had never seen her up close or been nearly as personal. When Ava set out in search of her, she never imagined forming a sexual relationship with the mermaid. Nor did she expect how good the sex would be, and how hooked she would get on it; pun intended.  
  
Ava frequently caught herself dreaming of clawed, talented hands worshiping her breasts and nipples; slick skin glinting in moonlight; a cool mouth at her neck, steadily moving downwards; a long, clever tongue gliding over her stomach, hips, thighs, between her folds. She would awake whimpering, soaked through her pajama bottoms as her pussy throbbed.  
  
In the pale light, Ava stripped off her clothes, kicking off her pants and hastily unbuttoning her blouse. As she finished, she heard the telltale stirring in the water. She smiled as she walked to the back of the boat, looking over the edge in time to see a dark scaly head emerge from the lake. Familiar eyes regarded her. Twin head fins waved in excitement and sent little ripples across the water’s surface.  
  
Elidy’s full head and shoulders left the water, beads of moisture dripping down her face and neck, pooling in the divots of her collarbone. The slits of her nostrils flared, catching the scent of Ava’s arousal. A toothy grin broke out on her face, followed by a series of fond clicks and whines. Easily, she hoisted herself most of the way onto the deck, the majority of her long eel-like tail remaining in the water. Her inky black hair and silvery skin caught the light; ghostly, but radiant.  
  
Where her humanoid torso met the fishy coil of the rest of her there was a noticeable slit. In Elidy’s nearly immediate excitement, it split to show her silver, dripping folds and a small, blue, tentacle-like appendage where her clit would be which writhed enticingly.  
  
In an instant, Ava had Elidy in her arms, kissing her fiercely. It was unavoidable that her tongue grazed over sharp teeth, but she knew how to avoid getting cut.  
  
"Fuck, this woman could eat me alive if she wanted to," Ava thought. "Good thing she likes pussy so much."  
  
Elidy’s hands were quickly at Ava’s back, undoing the clasps on her bra and letting her breasts bounce free. A hand fondled one of them while the other slid down into her panties. Ava gasped as she felt thin fingers rubbing at her pussy, spreading around the already substantial wetness. She couldn’t help but grind her hips down against them and a rhythmic, slick sound filled the air as she humped enthusiastically.  
  
Ava returned the favor by bringing her hand to Elidy’s slit. The beautiful, twitching hole sucked in two of her fingers greedily. She loved that almost elastic, willing pussy that was always ready to take whatever Ava wanted to give it. The walls pulsed around her with each thrust of her wrist and Elidy began bucking forward, forcing Ava’s other bent fingers and half of her hand in as well.  
  
They moaned into each other’s mouths—well, Elidy’s high-pitched whine rendition of a moan—as spit dribbled down their chins. Ava’s legs grew weak and trembled, her movements growing desperate as her body craved more. She pulled away, panting and lowering herself down onto the deck. She was watched intensely as she shimmied out of her now thoroughly soaked panties and tossed them aside. Her legs spread in invitation and she could feel herself dripping.  
  
Elidy clicked affectionately as she settled her head between Ava’s legs. She held one of them, slowly kissing her way down from Ava’s calf to where her breath ghosted across swollen folds. That irresistible tongue darted out over Elidy’s bottom lip before she opened her mouth and extended it to its full five inches. She maintained eye contact as she lightly dragged the tip up Ava’s pussy to her clit, swirling it around the sensitive, throbbing bud.  
  
Ava shook and moaned as Elidy repeated the slow, torturous cycle over and over until she finally felt the wet tip at her entrance.  
  
“Please,” she begged breathlessly, wiggling her hips. “Please.”  
  
Elidy growled lowly and carefully plunged her tongue deep into Ava’s hot, leaking cunt until her lips were nearly against her skin. The mermaid gave her a moment to adjust before beginning to bob her head and thrust her tongue in and out of the wet cavern.  
  
Ava moaned as she felt the flexible organ reach deep inside her. Elidy never kept it still, wriggling it up, down, and sideways along with her jabs. She could feel it moving like it was something alive and that shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. Her legs shook and her toes curled. She mindlessly grabbed at her breasts, pinching her rock hard nipples and sending shock waves down to her already pulsing walls.  
  
Ava’s orgasm built quickly and snapped inside her like a rubber band. She cried out loud, clenching around the tongue that mercilessly didn’t let up as she rode out her release. Her back arched as violent convulsions overtook her body. She was left whimpering and jerking with aftershocks, feeling the long tongue slide out of her.  
  
Elidy smiled in satisfaction, her mouth and chin wet with more than just lake water. She licked her lips and looked a tad drunk on the taste.  
  
Ava sat up shakily. Her hand went to her still-twitching pussy and spread her folds. She looked back up at Elidy. “Want some more, huh?”  
  
The mermaid whistled, her head-fins flickering adorably as she moved to bend back down. Ava stopped her with a hand to her forehead.  
  
“Wait,” she said. She gestured to the space on the deck beside her. “Lay down there on your back.”  
  
Elidy seemed to understand and obliged. They had done this before, so she knew what Ava had meant by the gesture. She looked particularly gorgeous laid out like that, shimmering in the moonlight. Her flesh was cool and slippery with lake water—stunning and sexy.  
  
Ava climbed onto her, kissing her mouth and between her breasts before turning around. She ran two of her fingers around Elidy’s slit. The body beneath her shuddered. Two clawed hands grabbed her ass, spreading her. Fluid dripped from her needy hole; no doubt splashing onto Elidy’s face and neck. The tongue she loved so much returned, licking slow stripes against her pussy.  
  
As Elidy indulged once again, Ava saw and felt the mermaid begin to leak. The tentacle that was her clit rubbed itself against her folds. Ava took it between her thumb and forefinger, running them up and down the slick surface. Elidy moaned, digging in a little deeper with her tongue and drawing gasps from Ava’s parted lips.  
  
The water near the boat became disturbed as Elidy’s tail began twitching through it. Ava thought the noise might wake people and draw them out onto the lake in hopes of a lake monster sighting, but she couldn’t bring herself to care much. Let people come and watch them doing this. Make them equal parts confused and horny at the sight of such an erotic display between a human and a monster.  
  
Ava decided that she needed Elidy’s tentacle in her mouth at that very second. She sucked in the appendage, dropping until her nose was flush with Elidy’s pussy. The scent of her was exquisite. She bobbed her head and the tentacle rolled around in her mouth, finally stilling as it loosely coiled around her tongue. It pulsated wildly as Ava began thrusting her tongue in and out between it.  
  
Elidy panted against her, growling and chirping in pleasure. Her body bucked and trembled as Ava brought three fingers to her hole and pushed in. She reciprocated by plunging her tongue at full length into Ava’s pussy.  
  
The movements were fast—much more intense than before. Ava rocked back in a hopelessly aroused frenzy as she felt the tongue squirm deep inside her again. She could hear the filthy sound of Elidy’s tongue plowing through her dripping, sloppy cunt.  
  
The two of them became a desperate, writhing mass; the rest of the world fell away as they chased release. They cried out unabashedly, the water splashed, and the boat rocked. Ava’s heart was in her ears, pounding a mile a minute. She clenched at the thought of Elidy being able to feel it in her walls.  
  
Ava crashed towards her second orgasm like a wild boar through the woods, and judging by the now stuttering thrusts of Elidy’s tongue; she was close too. Not being able to last a second longer, Ava let go. She came hard, her face pressed to Elidy’s cunt. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her, and she was glad she was face down because she was nearly screaming with them. Elidy wasn’t long after her. She felt the mermaid tremble through her release, groaning shakily as she removed her tongue from Ava’s hole.  
  
Ava felt the mermaid’s pussy contracting around her fingers and a devilish idea hit her then. She began sucking the tentacle again, continuing to pump into Elidy at an increased speed.  
  
The mermaid kept cumming, her orgasm prolonged by Ava’s relentless movements. She whined but didn’t try to push Ava off of her. She quickly grew overstimulated, starting to thrash her tail about in the water violently. The place where her torso and tail met kept arching and dropping heavily down onto the boat. Her hands dropped from Ava’s ass to audibly dig her claws into the floor.  
  
A great, loud cry was torn from Elidy’s throat as her release became explosive. Fluid gushed from her pussy and out over the water. Ava removed her fingers just to watch her slit spasm and squirt. She had seen this sort of thing happen before with one of her ex-girlfriends, but never to this degree. It just kept coming like interrupted bursts from a hose as Elidy bucked into the air.  
  
When it finally subsided, Elidy was still shaking. Ava turned around to see her breathing heavily from a wide grin and around a lolling tongue. She kissed her neck and face, laying to lounge across her long body. After a moment, she met the mermaid’s eyes, almost feeling the glint in her own.  
  
“Wanna see if you can make me do that?” she asked, being met with an excited series of clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.****


End file.
